


drunk on how your lips taste (drunk on how you taste between you legs)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/F, Smut, bathroom make out, before you get confused at the pronoun Octavia is nonbinary, spoiler alert Clarke doesn't shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been nursing a big fat crush on Lexa Woods for months. When she spots her in a gay club, she decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk on how your lips taste (drunk on how you taste between you legs)

**Author's Note:**

> this has no beta and honestly it's been written mainly for me so like... it's not that good? idk you tell me

When Clarke spots Lexa Woods in a gay bar her first thought is that she must be way drunker than she feels.

"Hey, isn't that the Woods girl?" yells Nathan. 

"Lexa," Raven yells right back. The music in the club is way louder than necessary. 

"Wait, so I'm _not_ seeing things? That's actually her?" Clarke checks with Bellamy, who nods with a big grin on his face. 

"What is she doing here?" Murphy slurs. 

"What do you think, genius," O rolls their eyes. 

"Last time _I_ checked, she was gay," Clarke shrugs and takes another sip of her drink. She's not sure what she's drinking, but it's sweet. The bartender was a cute girl and Clarke told her to give her something good, winking playfully afterwards. To answer the unsaid question Clarke adds: "I follow her on Instagram." 

"Because you have a big fat crush," O teases.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to talk to her." 

"What- Wait, Clarke! Now? Clarke!" 

"Leave it, O. Once that girl sets her mind, nothing can stop her." 

 

"Hey Lexa." 

"Clarke." 

Green eyes level her with a look. Clarke notes that they get stuck by the neckline of her tank top that reveals more than it covers. She's wearing her favourite bra. 

"Would you like to have a drink with me, Lexa?" she asks once the eyes reach her face. 

"I think you've had enough to drink for the night," Lexa says with a little smile. She's wearing black skinny jeans, a rare sight with her love for skirt and dresses, and white shirt so sheer Clarke can make out the sports bra underneath. 

Clarke tilts her head to the side and grins. "True. Okay. Want to dance instead?" 

"Yes." 

Clarke smiles delightedly. She expected a bit more defiance from the head of the student council. Cheekily, she takes Lexa's hand on their way to the dance floor. Lexa gives her a smirk. 

 

They stand close. Closer than two girls who just share a couple of classes would. Maybe it's because I'm drunk, Clarke thinks. Maybe it's because she's gay. Either way Clarke starts dancing first and Lexa soon joins her. She's fucking great with her hip work Clarke notes as she matches her moves. 

All it takes are Lexa's hands on Clarke's hips, a few steps closer. All it takes is a pointed grind, a look into blue eyes and a lip bite. Clarke kisses her with intensity, biting the lip herself. The music drowns out Lexa's whimper. 

They run into the bathroom like the teenage idiots they are. They stumble into the first door they find and Lexa immediately backs Clarke into a wall, kissing her hungrily. Clarke's hands land on her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer until Lexa bites on her mouth telling her to cut it out. Just when the brunette wedges a thigh between Clarke's a deep voice rumbles behind her back. 

"Ladies," the big gruff man says, "I think you got lost." 

From the look of his partner it seemed they came to do the same exact thing. 

It's Clarke who starts giggling first. "Sorry." 

 

By the time they make it out of the men's restroom they're both choking with laughter. Their hands are clasped together, fingers intertwined as they both gasp for air. Clarke's eyes are full of tears and her mascara is smuged. 

"I think now's the time I invite you to my place," Lexa says once she's able to form a coherent sentence. 

"I think it is," Clarke grins and lets herself be led out of the club. Once they're outside, she shoots a quick text to Bellamy, the only one who's probably still sober: 

**11:26 pm** : abt to get laid, see u tmrw 

**11:43 pm** : be safe, Griff

 

Lexa lives in a small apartment above a coffee shop near their school. Clarke kisses her against the entrance door, still standing in the damn hall and Lexa shoves her away with a laugh. She fumbles with the keys a little and after it's unlocked she lets Clarke in first. 

Having left their shoes by the door, they pad through the dark flat into the kitchen where Lexa flicks a switch. 

"Anything to drink?" she asks once Clarke is done checking the place out. It's nice. Cosy. Clarke wouldn't mind having such apartment once she lives on her own. 

"Water, thanks," she smiles. "Bathroom?" 

"Second door left." 

 

"So this is your bedroom." 

"Yes." 

"I like it." 

"Great. Now kiss me, will you." 

"Gladly." 

 

Before falling into Lexa's bed Clarke sheds her ripped jeans while Lexa battles with the skinny ones for a bit before shoving them off as well. Clarke pushes Lexa on the bed first, straddling her and laughing into her mouth as she kisses her. Their tongues slide together, teeth bite at lips and, eventually, skin. Clarke weaves a hand into the hair on Lexa's nape and tugs. The other girl lets out a moan. 

Clarke moves her mouth down Lexa's neck with bites and kisses, delighted at the discovery of how _easily_ Lexa's skin bruises. Lexa's fingers distractedly work the buttons open to give the blonde more space to suck marks all over her collarbones and, after getting rid of the bra, her chest. 

After she's satisfied with her work, Clarke lets Lexa strip her off of the skimpy tank top. Lexa's palms roam the soft expanse of her torso with a quiet awe, and Clarke smiles. 

"I really like your choice of underwear," Lexa teases. She's referring to the white panties dotted with spaceships and stars. 

"I like space, okay," Clarke defends herself, grinning wide. 

"Strip for me." 

Her grin is gone in seconds.

Kneeling above her, Clarke slowly takes off her bra. Lexa's hands slide up her stomach to palm on her breasts, forcing a gasp from the girl. With their position it would be uncomfortable and awkward to try and take off her spaceship panties, so Clarke quickly gets off the bed to leave them on the floor. When she gets back there, Lexa has stripped her black boyshorts.

"I want to fuck you," Clarke rasps, taking all of Lexa in with hungry eyes. 

Lexa swallows. "I want to fuck you too." 

"I guess this is your lucky night then." 

The following kiss lacks all of the previous lighthearted teasing and giggles. It's urgent and deep, and soon sloppy. 

 

It's Lexa who first runs her fingers through the curly hair between Clarke's legs and then slides them through the wet lips. Clarke chokes and hurries to do the same, with the difference of Lexa being bare. They stroke and tease each other, draw shapes around the bundle of nerves that elicits the strongest reaction. Lexa eagerly takes the two fingers that Clarke has offered and cries out when the blonde curls them _just the right way_. Clarke, still on top of lying Lexa, supporting herself on right forearm, thrusts back on Lexa's one, then two and finally three slender fingers. Focusing on pleasing the other gets more and more difficult as their pleasure builds. The room is filled with gasps, high-pitched whines (Lexa), deep moans (Clarke) and the slippery sound of fingers buried within their cores. 

Lexa comes first, with a broken curse spilling from her lips. She goes completely tense before shaking like a leaf for what seems like eternity to her. Clarke doesn't stop lazily pumping in and out of her throughout her climax. She also doesn't stop fucking herself on Lexa's fingers. 

It doesn't take long for Lexa to recover and soon Clarke is following her lead. First, her thighs start to tremble. Then, her abdominal muscles spasm and she muffles her cries in the crook of Lexa's neck. Finally, she comes and with that she bites down on the fair skin until Lexa hisses. 

"Sorry," she croaks, "did I hurt you?" 

"No," Lexa shakes her head as she withdraws her fingers, "I'm fine." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, you can eat me out to make it up for me." 

 

Turns out, Clarke is _really_ good at cunnilingus. Like, so good that Lexa's toes are curling not even a minute in, she's pulling on Clarke's hair, and tossing her head from side to side in pleasure. Her thighs bracket the blonde head and Clarke is resting one hand on a hipbone, the other busy teasing Lexa's breast. Just as she thinks she's going to come again embarrassingly fast, Clarke kisses the insides of her thighs and rests a cheek on her leg. 

"You know, I've had a crush on you for ages," Clarke confesses out of the blue. 

"Okay?" 

"That's all I've wanted to say." 

Lexa laughs. "You're an idiot." 

"Thanks," Clarke flashes a smile. "I try." 

"Do I have to work for my orgasm myself or...?" 

"Oh! Shit, sorry, right." 

When she comes again, she comes harder than she ever did in her life. 

 

"Good mornin- aah," Clarke sighs when she wakes up. There's a warm wetness between her legs and she opens one eye to see the brunette settled comfortably between her thighs, head resting on Clarke's stomach. Her fingers are stroking through Clarke's folds idly. Lexa is smiling, her cheeks red and her hair tousled from sleep. 

"Good morning," Lexa chimes. 

"Last night was fun." 

"It really was." 

"We should do it again someday." 

"I'm working on it right now, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry they go on a date after that
> 
> say hi to me on [ tumblr](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
